To tajemnica
by GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Wielkie umysły potrzebują czasem odpocząć, a kto inny lepiej pomoże niż sam doktor?


PARING : **SHERLOCK HOLMES x JOHN WATSON**

**Kocham Roberta Downey Jr. więc myślę, że często będę go wstawiać. Może w wersji Iron Mana? Kto wie ^^. **

**Zapraszam do czytania.**

Siedzę w swoim wielkim, ale już starym fotelu obitym w wypłowiałą skórę.Paląc fajkę przeglądam nowe raporty Scotland Yardu i nowinki z gazet. Szukam nowej roboty. Nie lubię siedzieć na dupie i nic nie robić. Wolę być w ruchu. Myśleć. Działać.

*Puk* *Puk* *Puk*

\- Proszę. - odpowiadam, a drzwi do mojego gabinetu rozchylają się i do środka wchodzi Watson. Średniego wzrostu blondyn o niebieskich oczach z krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami i wąsikiem pod nosem. Ubrany, jak zwykle w garnitur i ten swój znoszony, długi płaszcz w kolorze khaki. Całość dopełnia czarny cylinder i laska, która może i wygląda zwyczajnie, ale chowa w sobie prawdziwe zabójcze ostrze.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytałem zaciągając się fajką i wypuszczając dużą chmurę dymu prosto na niego. Blondyn skrzywił się, gdy poczuł jej zapach. Nigdy tego nie lubił, dlatego ciągle to robię.

\- A co ja mogę robić w takim śmietniku, jakim jest twój dom? Jest robota. Inaczej bym tu nie przychodził. - rzucił mi na biurko świeże wydanie tygodnika. Wyczułem w powietrzu zapach farby drukarskiej.

\- Było morderstwo. - mówi i siada naprzeciw mnie.

Zabrałem makulaturę do ręki i spojrzałem na pierwszą stronę, na której górował artykuł o kolejnym zabójstwie.

_" Scotland Yard odnalazł dzisiaj w kanałach na południowym końcu miasta zwłoki młodej kobiety. O szczegółach badań opowie nam doktor Alexander Frech, główny patolog sądowy:_

_\- Po dokładnej sekcji udało nam się ustalić tożsamość zamordowanej. Była nią Annalise K.(23 l.). Na oko widać, że przyczyną śmierci było uduszenie. Świadczą o tym sine ślady w okół szyi. Oprócz tego ofiara posiadała nieliczne rany cięte i co ciekawe została pozbawiona macicy. Rzadko kiedy spotykam się z takimi przypadkami morderstw. Zabieg został przeprowadzony z niezwykłą precyzją. Zadziwia mnie, że sprawca zdołał wykonać tą niełatwą operację. Na pewno nie należy do amatorów. Zna swój fach. Według mnie wygląda na specjalistę. _

_Po głębszym śledztwie, Scotland Yard ujawnia, że to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja. Podobno dwa miesiące temu również odnaleziono ciało kobiety, której wycięto taki sam organ. Warunki odkrycia zabójstwa były identyczne. _

_Niestety policji nie udało się jeszcze odnaleźć sprawcy, dlatego zalecamy mieszkańcom Londynu szczególną ostrożność, zwłaszcza w godzinach wieczornych. Odradzane są spacery po zmierzchu, a po godzinie policyjnej patrole zostają podwojone. _

_O dalszych wydarzenia i postępach w śledztwie będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco."_

Skończyłem czytać artykuł, a resztę tylko przelotnie przejrzałem.

\- To tyle? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - I co ja mam z tym zrobić? Że niby odszukać mordercę, tak? - zapytałem żartobliwie.

\- Myślałem, że Cię to zainteresuje. Najwyżej się myliłem. - na twarzy Watsona pojawiło się ledwo wykrywalne rozczarowanie. Dlaczego tak bardzo mu zależy, żebym zajął się tą sprawą?

\- No wiesz... To, że kobiety są napadane i pozbawiane kobiecości, to jedno, ale nie ma w tej sprawie tego "czegoś". Tej nutki tajemnicy, która mogłaby mnie wciągnąć. - wstałem z fotela i podszedłem do okna. Na dworze było już ciemno, a latarnie próbowały oświetlić ulice swoim zamglonym blaskiem. Zachód słońca zawsze był znakiem dla wszelkich rzezimieszków, że pora się ujawnić i ruszać na łowy. Ciasne i ciemne uliczki powinno się omijać w tych porach szerokim łukiem, ale niewielu stosowało tą jedyną zasadę. Tylko osoby obeznane i posiadające znajomości mogą pozwolić sobie na zapuszczanie się do tych ponurych i groźnych miejsc.

Ja należę do obu tych grup. Mam znajomości, jestem obeznany w okolicy, posiadam urok osobisty i siłę perswazji oraz mam w dupie co mówią inni. Nie boję się wejść tam, gdzie nie wolno i wtykam nos w nie swoje sprawy. Poza tym, jeśli nie jednym to drugim sposobem dostanę się do środka. Mówiłem już, że jestem mistrzem kamuflażu?

Moje nazwisko nie jest tylko na pokaz. Nie ma dla mnie rzeczy niemożliwych i zawsze znajdę jakieś wyjście. Spróbuje wszystkiego co umiem i wiem aby dotrzeć do celu.

\- ..olmes... Holmes! - byłem tak zamyślony, że nie usłyszałem, jak Watson coś do mnie mówi.

\- Co? - zapytałem patrząc mu w oczy. Ten idealny błękit powinien być zakazany. Przecież od tego można się uzależnić. Nie wiem kiedy, ale od jakiegoś czasu moja perspektywa patrzenia na niego znacznie się zmieniła i to wbrew mojej woli. John stał się dla mnie bardziej wyjątkowy.

\- Holmes! - Watson krzyknął mi prosto w twarz. Stał teraz jakiś metr ode mnie i wyglądał na złego. Bardzo złego.

\- Co się z tobą dzieję?! Ostatnio wiecznie jesteś nieobecny. Gdzie tak wędrujesz, kiedy mnie nie słuchasz?

\- Uwierz. Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć. - nie powiem mu tego. Nie teraz. Najpierw sam muszę to przetrawić.

Przetarłem oczy i zaciągnąłem się fajką, ale ona dawno wygasła.

\- Jesteś przemęczony. Ile ostatnio spałeś? - blondyn podszedł do mnie bliżej i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Mogłem poczuć silną woń jego perfum. Z niewiadomych dla mnie przyczyn, moje serce zaczęło mocniej bić, a po plecach przebiegły mi dreszcze.

\- Nie wiem. - westchnąłem. - Chyba masz rację. Może pójdę się położyć, a jutro rano zajmiemy się tą sprawą. - wskazałem głową na dzisiejszą gazetę i ruszyłem do swojej sypialni. Przed zamknięciem drzwi, przystanąłem na chwilę i spojrzałem na niebieskookiego. Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknąłem.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał.

Potrząsnąłem przecząco głową.

\- Nic. Dobranoc. - odwróciłem się i wszedłem do środka. Zanim jednak zamknąłem drzwi usłyszałem ciche " Śpij dobrze". Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i położyłem do łóżka.

Przez dobrych kilka minut wierciłem się na materacu. Choć czułem zmęczenie, to nie mogłem zasnąć. Ciągle myślę o Watsonie. O jego malinowych ustach, szczupłej sylwetce, która skrywa pod ubraniem dużo więcej atutów niż właściciel mógłby się spodziewać.

Przewracając się na lewy bok (10 chyba raz), spojrzałem na zegarek.

Już pierwsza w nocy.

_Czas szybko leci. Za szybko. _

Zamknąłem oczy i zasłoniłem twarz pościelą. Po chwili usnąłem.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Z niespokojnego snu wybudziły mnie jasne promienie słońca, które przedzierały się przez niezasłonięte okno w sypialni. Burknąłem z niezadowolenia i przykryłem twarz poduszką. Jeszcze chwilę. Tych parę minut więcej.

Powoli zapadałem w ponowny sen, kiedy ktoś bez pukania wparował do mojego pokoju, robiąc harmider. Tylko jedna osoba jest do tego zdolna i na tyle odważna.

\- Holmes, wstawaj. Jest już po 10.00. Robota czeka. - otworzyłem jedno oko i patrzyłem, jak blondyn grzebie w mojej szafie i wyciąga z niej czyste ubranie i rzuca je na łóżko.

\- Ubieraj się.

\- Nie chcę. - schowałem się głębiej pod pościelą. Wiem, że to nic nie da, bo Watson jest równie uparty co ja, ale nikt nie będzie zmieniał mojego tempa życia.

Usłyszałem stukot drewnianych obcasów o panele i nagle moja jedyna linia obrony została ze mnie zerwana. Spojrzałem na blondyna. Z racji, że leżę w samych bokserkach, to mój (nie powiem) umięśniony tors był odsłonięty. Twarz dwudziestolatka momentalnie poczerwieniała przypominając barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Rzucił pościel obok mnie i odwrócił się plecami.

\- U-Ubieraj s-się szybciej... - głos mu ewidentnie drżał, tylko pytanie, dlaczego?

Po cichu wstałem i zaszedłem go od tyłu. Objąłem ramionami jego talię i schowałem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Poczułem jak cały się spina. Mogłem nawet usłyszeć łomot jego serca.

\- H-Holmes c-c-co ty wyrabiasz... j-jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! - blondyn próbował się wyrwać, ale nie dałem mu takiej możliwości. Objąłem go mocniej i pociągnąłem ze sobą do łóżka.

Odwróciłem nas tak, żeby on leżał pode mną. Jego twarz przyjmowała coraz to nowsze odcienie czerwieni.

\- Obaj pragniemy tego samego, więc po co to dłużej odwlekać? No powiedz... Jeden mały numerek? - Schyliłem się teraz tak, że szeptałem mu do ucha. Chłopak wiercił się i nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Oszalałeś! Puszczaj mnie!

\- Cśśś... Nie krzycz tak, bo gosposia usłyszy. - przygryzłem płatek jego ucha i zacząłem zjeżdżać niżej, składając całusy wzdłuż jego szyi. Gdy dotarłem do ust, nawet nie prosiłem o pozwolenie i szybko je złączyłem.

John przez chwilę się upierał, ale dał za wygraną. Rozchylił szerzej wargi, a ja z tego skorzystałem. Nasze języki oplatały się i tańczyły w namiętnym tańcu. Wygraną o dominację mam, jak w banku.

Przerwałem by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Spojrzałem się na niego. Wciąż był czerwony, ale już trochę mnie. Oczy miał lekko zamglone i ciężko dyszał. Chyba przyzwyczaił się do zaistniałej sytuacji.

\- To co? Mogę kontynuować? - zapytałem rozpinając jego koszulę i marynarkę.

\- Rób... co... chcesz...- wysapał. Nie potrzebowałem więcej słów.

\- Zabieram się do pracy. - Znów się pocałowaliśmy, a moje dłonie wędrowały coraz niżej, pozbywając się po kolei jego odzieży. Gdy już leżał w samych bokserkach mogłem skupić się na sprawianiu mu i sobie przyjemności.

Ręce puściłem mu luzem, a swoje skupiłem na jego sutkach. Na zmianę je ssałem i przygryzałem. Każdy z osobna. Czułem, jak mój poziom erekcji przekraczał punkt krytyczny. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam, ale z moich obserwacji wnioskuję, że Watson też długo nie pociągnie w tym stanie.

\- Poczujesz się teraz niekomfortowo. - zerwałem z niego bokserki. Jego nogi oplotły moją szyję, a biodra uniosły się lekko do góry. Bez przygotowania wszedłem w niego jednym zdecydowanym pchnięciem.

Blondyn krzyknął zaskoczony. Jedną ręką zasłonił sobie usta, a druga ściskała mocno prześcieradło.

Bardzo powoli zacząłem się poruszać. Chłopak cicho popiskiwał.

\- Rozluźnij się trochę. Jesteś ciasny, jak cholera.

\- Kiedy... nie mogę. - wysapał. Mogłem zauważyć, jak z kącików jego oczu wypływają pierwsze łzy.

\- Tylko nie płacz. - pochyliłem się nad nim, opierając jedną rękę obok jego głowy i czule go pocałowałem. Trwaliśmy tak chwilę i poczułem, jak się rozluźnia, a jego wejście staję się o wiele większe. Przerwałem pocałunek i patrząc mu w oczy się uśmiechnąłem. - No widzisz. Nie było tak źle.

Niebieskooki odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Pchałem teraz mocniej i szybciej. W pokoi było słychać tylko nasz wzdychania i głośne jęki.

\- Holmes... nie mogę...

\- Możesz.- przerwałem mu i z ostatnim pchnięciem doszliśmy obaj. Wyszedłem z niego i padłem obok zdyszany, ale prze szczęśliwy.

Spojrzałem na Watsona. Ciężko oddychał, ale mogłem dostrzec ten promyk radości w jego oczach.

Zbliżyłem się i mocno go objąłem. Chłopak zabrał kołdrę i przykrył naszą dwójkę.

Po chwili milczenia pocałowałem go w policzek i zapytałem:

\- To co? Lecimy dalej? - zaśmiałem się.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - blondyn stuknął mnie lekko w czoło i odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

\- No weź. Nie bądź taki. Zróbmy to drugi raz. - prosiłem o dostęp do jego ust, ale chłopak uparcie się bronił.

\- Spadaj! Tyłek mnie cały boli.

\- To tylko chwilowe.


End file.
